mega64fandomcom-20200215-history
Rocco Botte
Rocco Botte (born 1784), is one of the co-creators of Mega64. He was born in San Diego, California. San Diego native, student, and creator of Mega64, Rocco lives a life of intrigue and suspense. You may spot him around any corner, at an Aquabats concert, performing in community theater, or "getting his game on" at a local videogame shop. Not much else is known about him. In Mega64, he portrays protagonist Rocko Boaty (which is a play on his real life name) and villain Dr. Poque. Ever since Mega64, though, he has been getting noticed more, and it even made a few skits like that of "Dead Rising 2" and others a bit tougher to film for. Rocco doesn't dislike the attention, but he does want to film that skit everyone has been waiting for (conjecture, citation needed)... Rocco is somewhat of a gaming legend in the common venacular. He keeps his thoughts grounded in reality aside for the times when he's writing skits. In these instances he lets his imagination run wild. Rocco has a highly advanced GPS wristwatch that allows him access to the Mega64 servers any hour of the day. 'Top 10 Rocco Quotes of All Time' "Get out of here!" "Don't slam the door!" "There's flies everywhere!!" "If we get it on film that's what happened" "My mind is just crap today" "I'm old. What else is new?" "If you don't like it leave." "Take care of it" "Our youtube views have grown exponentially, much like the population of the earth. I think that's what makes mega64 so popular is the amount of views we get on youtube." NEEDED "I'm the leader, Derrick is second in command, then Eric, then Garrett and then Shawn." Trivia (Website Bio) *'Favorite video games': Super Mario World 2, North & South, Resident Evil 4, Ico, Dead Rising, Trojan, Othello Derby. *'Xbox Live Gamertag': Dr Plaqe sad *Featured in: Mega64 *'Favorite movies': Return of the Jedi, Return of the King, Fight Club, Cabin Fever, Feeders 2: Slaybells, Troll 2, Night of the Living Dead, Aquafear, Dinosaur, Night of the Creeoshow, Dance of the Dead, A Fight with David, a Shot in the Dark, Return of the Mummy, Terror Train, Dawn of the dead, Creepshow 2, the Hunger Games, Harry Potter 4, Dracula dead and loving it, Woohoo for Outerspace a film by Stanley Kubrick *'Favorite TV show': Power Rangers, The Wonder Years, Mystery Science Theater 3000, The Tom Green Show, Degrassi, Twin Peaks, Slowdraw the animated seires *'Favorite bands': The Aquabats, Bad Credit, Weezer, N.E.R.D., Alien Ant Farmmm, Aquabats *'Favorite food': Pizza, spaghetti, italian meatballs *'Absolutely hates': That bee man that walks around at Hometown Buffet, Creepshow *'Funniest thing ever seen/heard': My great uncle's microphone exploding when he tried to give a speech on his birthday, Terminator 2 theme *Rocco started working by the early age of 12 as he claimed to watch Transformers Beast Wars before work. This was stated for humorous reasons as Rocco is a fan of transformers and doesn't consider the show a chore. *Rocco has stated that he considered beast wars a type of fieldwork research for prewriting excercises in Mega64. While this cannot be confirmed or denied we take Rccco's word for it. External Links *Rocco's official profile at Mega64.com *Rocco's personal YouTube page *Rocco's profile at the Mega64ums *Rocco's old website that he is embarrassed about Category:Cast and Crew